I Can't Quite Recall
by clumsy-freak
Summary: Jenna has a past she can't quite remember. She's actually a faun from Narnia, but her wish to become human became true. Once she gets sucked into Narnia again, will she remember it?Peter/OC Chapter 3 up!
1. Beach Trip

I was only a faun, a ten year old faun. I had been in Narnia for that many years. I never knew of anything else. But one day, I saved the life of a fairy. This fairy granted me a wish. She asked what I wanted more than anything thing in the world. The answer to that simple question, I wanted to be human. And so it was. But along with this wish came a curse. I had to leave Narnia, until I was called. I was a part of some crazy prophecy. My father never told me what it was but it was thrust upon me. He said I would be back with others the day of my 17th birthday. My birthday's next month but I don't remember anything. I've been in London for six and three -quarters years.

"Peter, Jenna is outside waiting for you," called Peter's mother while Jenna was standing outside the door. "Peter, seriously. She's waiting for you and the other three children outside."

"Okay fine mom...I'm just combing my hair!" screamed Peter down the stairs.

"Well that's odd," said Mrs. Pevensie to herself. "Peter never combs his hair..." Jenna smiled to herself. She knew Peter wasn't combing his hair. He was actually trying to plan his best friend's surprise party. Her 17th birthday was important because she was also graduating high school that day. She'd skipped a grade, since he was a year older than she. But she was going to pretend to be surprised anyway.

"Alright, we're going to the beach right?" asked Peter as he jumped off the stairs. He probably would've fallen down if it weren't for his mom.  
"For an eighteen year old, Peter, you are very immature," Jenna noted watching him jump off the staircase.

"Hey...I know," he quickly replied laughing. He sat down on the couch and screamed. "Susan, Edmund, Lucy! Get ready, it's almost time to go!" The two heard sounds of excitement coming from upstairs. Peter laughed a little. Then, Jenna got bored and sat on Peter's lap.

"This is pretty comfortable," Jenna noted while looking around.

"Get off Jen," Peter said smiling.

"This sofa talks! I'm selling it on eBay," Jenna said back, also smiling.

"What the hell is eBay?"  
"Peter, watch your language. What id Lucy heard you?" his mom reprimanded.

"Lucy, is eleven and can make her own choices. Right Lu?"

"Uh yeah, sure..." Lucy answered with a confused look on her face. She had no idea what was going on, but she did know that Peter was usually right. "Are we going n...Jenna!!!!! I missed you! Second term sucked, a lot."

Jenna laughed and said a word of encouragement to her. "It's okay, I'm glad to see you guys too. I missed you and Susan most. But I didn't miss Peter at all. And Peter, I don't know what eBay is, I just made it up."

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed. He seemed genuinely offended by her comment, even though she was joking.

"I'm just kidding Pete."

"Good."

Edmund and Susan walked downstairs all ready to go holding Lucy's stuff. Without hesitating, Jenna grabbed Lucy's things and asked, "Lu, could you carry your things out to the car?" She grabbed them and skipped off. Jenna smiled and gave Peter his things and she swiftly followed Lucy. Peter smiled to himself. He knew his best friend was weird...but she was still amazingly cool."

*****

"It's approching my queen...the day she returns."

"I can finally escape this trap I've been in for 1000 years."

"The prophecy says she'll be the one who's on your side. She'll let you out lead Narnia by your side."

"By my side? She'll be lucky if she makes it past ten minutes after I'm out of here."

"Narnia will once again be ours."

"Yes, I cannot wait for the winter again. It's quite warm here."

"I agree my queen."


	2. Narnia

"Peter! Drive faster!" said Jenna with a slight whine in her voice.

"I can't without going over the speed limit! Thank you very much!" Peter quickly retorted back. Hey, all best friends fight.

"For me Jenna? Your bestest buddy in the whole wide world?" she asked with a puppy dog face. Jenna knew that it always worked on Peter. No matter what. Even if she was trying to get him to go over the speed limit.

"Okay fine. But it's for those three too," Peter agreed smiling. Everyone, besides Jenna that is, knew fully well that Peter was doing just for Jenna. Everyone knew he liked. Just the way he looked at her was evidence enough to tell. "Why is my speed going up? I'm holding the brake!"

"I don't know Pete! I'm kinda freaking out too. I feel really dizzy." Jenna then fainted and disappeared. Lucy burst into tears and Edmund, was worried. He had always fancied Jenna a little bit, but he knew he had no chance, even if they **were **the same age. Everyone could tell Peter loved her, or liked her **a lot**.Susan on the the other hand was totally panic stricken but logically thought for a while. But she could come to no logical conclusion. Peter, he guarded Jenna with his life. Even if he didn't know it, she was his queen.

As soon as the spinning stopped the four children were thrown out of the car, and then it disappeared as well.

"Okay let's think about this logically..." said Susan. Even though she knew there was no explanation, she still said that because of force of habit.

"Su, there's no logical explanation, but I know exactly where we are..." Lucy noted. She knew that they were in Narnia. "We're in Narnia! There must be a reason we're here again though...what is it you need us for oh king Aslan?" Lucy got on her knees as if she were praying.

"We are...but you're right Lu. Something's out of balance here...and I don't have any idea what it is," Peter had expelled the majority of his thoughts with this statement, but he had not expressed what he felt. He needed to find Jenna. No matter what it took. "Alright, we're going to set up camp for tonight, as the sun is setting. We need shelter which I'll assign to, Edmund. We need fresh water; Su, go look for a creek, there's got to be one somewhere. And Lucy, we need you to go find some firewood. I'll go fishing, Ed, you can come when you're done." Peter was done worrying for the time being. He needed to make a place to worry first.

Edmund rolled his eyes and muttered, "So the role of High King begins again...I wish Jenna were here to see this." Susan heard him and smiled. She agreed completely.

*****

"Jenna Lewis. It's time for your true identity to be revealed!" screeched an evil voice. Jenna knew where she was now. Narnia. The place of her childhood. It was a place she missed so dearly until she met the Pevensies. Which she had **completely **forgotten were kings and queens of Narnia during the Golden Age. Everything else she couldn't remember. Finchley, was her home, Narnia was her heritage. She was ashamed to remember so little about it.

Before she could say no, she sprouted goat legs. "Wait, what? I don't remember this..." Jenna looked around the room for the source of the voice. She couldn't see anything. "I'm a faun? That's impossible."

"No it isn't, and you are. And you're destined to join me and become Queen of Narnia," the voice said, quieter this time. It reminded her much of Helen Pevensie.

"Okay, that sounds convincing. But what's this 'destiny' you speak of?"

"You'll learn in time young one. Now flee to the west, you'll quickly find yourself in a familiar situation."

And so she ran. Jenna ran to the west wondering what was going on. Everything was slowly flooding back to her but she couldn't recall much of it either. She was so deep in her thoughts while she was running, that she accidentally ran into someone.


	3. Secrets are Revealed

"I am so sorry," Jenna noted while she was getting off of the ground. She was wipng the dirt off of her legs. Which had been turned back to normal, for the other's sake. The Queen told her not to tell anyone about what had happened between the two. She looked up and saw a familiar face. "Peter? What are you doing here?"

"Um...we've been called for something. We are after all the kings and queens of this beautiful land," Peter had answered in a different accent then the one he had while in Finchley.

"Uh yeah...okay. Where are we?"

"The more important question is where were you?" Peter had a worried look on his face. He knew something weird was going on, he just didn't know what.

"Um, after we'd been transported I ran for a while and got knocked out. I just woke up," is what she tried to lie. He knew she was lying but he went along with it. Obviously, there was something she didn't want him to know, so he butted out. It wasn't his business.

"Anyway, we set up camp by the shore. Join us?" Peter questioned, obviously trying to change the subject. Jenna thought the topic was awkward, so she went along with that.

"Yeah, sure. The sunset is beautiful here."

"I know. I really missed it. I missed everything here."

"Me too. Truth is, I've been here before as well, I just can't remember it all too well." Jenna smiled and kissed his cheek. The two raced (literally) to camp, and of course, Jenna won because Peter let her.

"Jenna!" screamed Lucy. "We were really worried about you!"

"I was kind of freaked out too, but I'm glad we're all together now. This wasn't exactly my idea of going to the beach, but we're at one now, and we have all our stuff, so we might as well!" Jenna had her swimsuit on underneath so she just took off the outer clothing and ran into the water. "This water's kinda warm!" She decided to splash the boring four with water, Peter was first on her list. She kicked water at him.

"Oh you did not want to do that. I'm so going to get you!" Peter started kicking water back at her. Then, Peter picked her up, went to some deeper water and dropped her into the sea.

"You did not just do that!" she shouted as she got out of the water. She jumped on his back and tackled him into the water. Once they were down she was on top of him, in the sand an inch from his face. Then Peter rolled so he was on top. Their faces were even closer now, so Peter kissed her. He told her everything he'd been feeling since the day they met with that kiss.

"Um...I gotta go get something to drink looks like Susan found water," Jenna looked around to see if anyone was looking, but only Lucy was there. Well, that couldn't be good. Jenna got up and walked over to Susan. "Can I have some of that?" Jenna smiled with a look that said 'did you see anything?'.

"Yeah you can, it's for everyone. I've got this place memorized. It's exactly as we left it." Susan smiled and the whispered in her ear, "I saw that kiss..." Jenna looked around a little worried. She didn't like Peter like that; or a least she was pretty sure she didn't.

Edmund came up to the group and said, "The castle is in the same condition from when we left. We can stay there! Oh, and Jen, where were you?"

"Just for a walk..." she said with a smile as she walked away to go find her clothes that she had earlier.

Later That Night

Since Jenna and Susan were sharing a room, they were going to be up all night talking about whatever comes to mind. As they were changing into reasonable sleepwear, Jenna asked Susan a question that had been going through her head for hours on end. "Susan, do you think Peter likes me?"

"Do I? Of course I do, but that's not really for me to answer. If you want to know, go ask him," Susan answered smiling. She knew something was going on between those two.

"Well, I don't think I like him that way. Atleast I don't think I do..." Then, Jenna got up and walked down to Peter's room. She knocked on the door, and he told her shoe could come in.

"Look about earlier..." Peter began, she put her finger on his lips, to make him quiet.

"Peter, can we just stay friends? I need a steady man by my side while I'm here and I think that's you, but we need to be friends for that to happen." Jenna smiled at him while she said this.

"Yeah, we can. I'd like that," Peter tried to hide his broken heart. Jenna smiled again, kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door.

"Goodnight, Pete. Sweet dreams." She left to go back to her room, got in her bed and went to sleep. Something about tomorrow was going to be huge, she just didn't know it yet.


	4. Breakfast & Sword Lessons

_**I woke up to a loud BANG on the door. "Who dare enter the Queen of Narnia's room?" I screamed this quite loudly, only to anger Edmund quite so that he came in and began to tickle me endlessly.**_

_**"You are not the Queen of Narnia! You are a lowly peasant!" He tickled me more while he laughed. "You will bow to me!" He and I both laughed after that. I, for one, was not a lowly peasant. Or I wasn't going to be for much longer. **_

_**"Hey Ed. Could you have a Princess coronation for me later? I am still a lowly peasant but I do not like this term. I need some authority around here. You are all my best friends, why not let it show? Let everyone in this graced land know!" I had tried to speak much like everyone in Narnia does. **_

_**"You have not been here long and you already have down the way we speak. This is quite impressive Princess." He smiled at me, something unfamiliar. Edmund was quite the frowner, that was for sure.**_

_**"Yes, yes, I know. I am amazing aren't I?" I got off of my bed and started to dance around in circles. "I'm such a lovely ballerina!" After I said this, I collapsed to the ground. So much for grace, I know. Clumsy should be my name.**_

_**"Are you okay?" He ran over to me and helped me up. Such a caring being, Edmund is. He smiled at me and looked into my eyes deeply before commenting, "We need to be off to breakfast. Peter and the others are waiting for us. There are some nice dresses in the wardrobe, along with some tunics." He then walked out the door and slickly added, "Hurry up."**_

_**I quietly laughed. He knew me, inside-out. Every look my eyes said he understood. His warm, caring, heart held lots of love. Peter's heart had always seemed quite cold. He never seemed to care, yet he got all the girls. Edmund deserved them as well. **_

_**I ended up choosing a violet dress that reached the floor. It had gold trim and a small Narnian crest near my left breast. I wore a pair of dark heels, black and open-toe. Once changed I walked to the Great Hall and curtsied Edmund and Peter and gave Susan and Lucy hugs. **_

_**"Why don't I get a hug?" Edmund questioned in a fake anger voice.**_

_**"Because kings do not get hugs. Since you are a king, you do not get a hug. You and you dearest brother get a curtsy." I curtsied yet again and then he hugged me because I was soong going to anyway.**_

_**Peter was staring into space deeply thinking. He was probably thinking about what he was going to get for my birthday or why we were called here. I knew that was what I was fretting about. It was only a matter of time before I would be whisked away by that cold voice. **_

_**"Peter? Who in Narnia has a cold voice?" Being the general of the Narnian army, I figured he knew. His face paled as I asked this question. "I see you are worried. I shan't continue with my inquisitiveness." Peter gulped, yet again.**_

_**"Her...Jadis. She's back Ed. We need a plan, and now." Luckily, the blood slowly retreated back to his face. Jadis? Who was Jadis? Why did she matter. These questioned swirled around my mind as I headed off to spar with Peter and Edmund. I slowly, but surely convinced them to let me learn how to handle a sword. **_

_**I held up my sword the way Ed told me to. Peter came around me and it felt much like he was hugging me, to correct my posture. Peter swung his sword at me and it clanked against mine. CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! And so it continued... I had lost atleast ten times to the two former kings. After all, their intensive training was quite difficult. They had come to master**_

_**the art of fighting.**_

_**"Jen! Remember it's up, up, jab, block, twist, stab! Not; up, up, down, jab, throw sword on ground. If you're this mad go train in archery!" Ed reprimanded me. He didn't want me to fight. He thought I would be killed in the war. Even if I was killed, I would die honorably. **_

_**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**"My queen, should we steal her tonight?" the loyal black dwarf questioned. **_

_**"Yes Kindar. We shall..." Jadis walked to her ice throne and sat there, plot in mind. What would she do with the Kings and Queens of old?**_


	5. I'm A Witch?

_**"What a tiresome morning," I noted as I sat down for lunch. I was quite tired from all of the sparring. I still did not get it! It seemed so simple whenever Ed or Peter did it! Everything I knew had just left and now I'm getting used to Narnia. It was so unfamiliar, but it seemed like I had been there before.**_

_**"Yes. Lady Jenna here," Peter pointed towards me. "Has made much progress in the art of yielding a sword. She is a much faster learner than I myself was. It took me months to get where she is now." Then, he began to eat the delicious meal of lamb that sat in front of us.**_

_**"Oh really?" I smiled after I said this. It was just a playful comment. Peter nodded with food in his mouth. Thank Aslan it didn't spit everywhere... "What are we doing this afternoon?"**_

_**"We are staying back here and having a meeting about Jadis. You and Lucy are going to tend to the gardens or do whatever pleases you!" Edmund answered this rather quickly. He seemed to be lying.**_

_**"Alright. I'm not going to do that. You're not having that meeting; I can tell." I kicked Ed from under the table and smiled at him lightly. **_

_**"Okay fine...but that really hurt! We're actually going to do whatever wee feel like doing. We don't have anything planned. Your freedom has been regained Jen."**_

_**"Thank you so much Kings and Queens!" I got out of my seat, curtsied, and skipped off to my room.**_

_**As I sat down on my bed, I began to think. Narnia was a lovely place, it was so regal and royal, so not me. Honestly, I didn't deserve to be friends with Kings and Queens, much less a princess myself. Did they like me, or pity me since the day I met them I was alone at Susan and Lucy's school. At a young age I had become quite brawny, not as girly as anyone would expect. I knew that my life was somewhat of a dead end, until now. Did I deserve the term 'Princess'? Did I deserve an ending like Peter's? No I did not believe I did. Edmund wanted me to be known as Princess Jenna the Loving. Why did he want loving? Why not interesting, or sweet? Edmund was amazing but did I deserve a friend like him? No, not me. I didn't deserve anything in this world. It was too amazing.**_

_**I laid down on my bed and watched the sunset as I began to drift off.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**I woke up in a place unexpected, unfamiliar. This is great, my first day in Narnia and I have no idea where I am and how I got here. I turned around to a pale face and a large body structure. Who was this woman? Why was she so pale? Why am I with her? Why is it so cold? All of these questions were racing through my mind.**_

_**"Jenna. You are here to help me save Narnia, to return it to its rightful owner, me. You will then become my princess. My name is Jadis, and there is something you must know about yourself. After you had wished to be human, which I am positive you do not remember, you had lost everything you ever remembered of Narnia. With this, you also lost your goat legs. In this process, you actually did gain something. The fate of Narnia is in your hands. You have powers, not only the power of leadership over Narnia, but the power of the witch. You ARE a witch. We do not yet know what your powers are but we shall learn. Mine are ice, yours may very well be water, earth, wind and," she paused slowly for a second with a cold glare in her eyes and then continued, "Fire. We will soon learn, but in the meantime you will train with me every time you fall asleep. Fear not Jenna, I am on your side. I am good."**_

_**"So Jadis, what you're saying is, only a fellow witch can train another witch. Are we alone?" She nodded at my question. Well this was nice. I'm in Narnia, apparently where I'm from, and I'm still in fact isolated; much like I am at home in Finchley. I was quite excited for the training but since I did not yet now m powers, I had to wait for the training. I was ready, prepared, even for the worst.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**I awoke that morning in the room I had fallen asleep in. Am I being taught telepathically? Or physically but transported? I slowly got off of the mattress and put on a nice tunic and leggings. Purple was beautiful on me, or so I thought. It flattered my beautiful, wavy, golden locks. I seemed quite conceited after thinking this. Then, I walked across the hall to see Peter. His room was quite similar to mine. They seemed, in a word, unaltered. Everything seemed to be original. The gold curtains with a red Aslan were astounding. Mine were an invert of his, red curtains with a gold Aslan. I had red sheets, his were gold. They were exactly the same except his room was neat and tidy. Mine on the other hand was covered in my belongings. Tunics, dresses, and whatnot were everywhere, courtesy of me.**_

_**"High King,"I said as I knocked on the door. "May I enter?"**_

_**"Yes you may, I am dressed." I walked inside and looked at Peter. His face seemed disheveled, his hair untidy. He was fretting about something. **_

_**"Are you worried about anything? Is there a way I can help?" I looked into his eyes deeply. I started to hear him talk again but it seemed quieter.**_

_**"Where were you last night? Where did you go?" All the questions seemed mixed together into one large muffle of words.**_

_**"Last night? I just went for a walk..." I ruffled his hair around and smiled.**_

_**"How did you know that's what I was worried about?" He looked at me astounded. Could I read minds? Was this part of my powers?**_

_**"I'm not sure. I just guessed..." I walked out the door, even my mouth gaping open. I didn't believe that I could, but was it possible? Anything was possible here...**_


End file.
